Security breaches are a continuous threat to computing systems such as process control systems (e.g., power plants, oil refineries, chemical facilities, etc.). A security breach of a process control system may have disastrous effects. To prevent such a security breach, process control systems are intentionally isolated from outside communications. A process control system typically includes all components needed to perform day-to-day operations of the system and does not communicate with outside systems.
However, some information associated with and/or generated by the process control system may need to be shared outside of the process control system such as, for example, alerts, errors messages, warning messages, etc. A common technique for sharing information outside of a process control system involves an electronic communication system such as, for example, the Internet. However, communicating via such an electronic communication system may create security vulnerabilities within the process control system.